You are my love
by hario-kun
Summary: After a year of life without Pete Pumps in her life Tazusa had it going rough but will she be able to go back to being carefree if Pete where to be back at her side?


**You are my love ,**

**A/N: Well this is the first story i made i wish you would enjoy it. if you would be kind enough to leave some reviews i would really appreciate it. the stries kinda confusing so if you would just bear with me. tnx for yur kindness :p**

**Disclaimer: i do not take ownership of Ginban Kaleidoscope, though i wish to :p  
**

_Chapter 1: _

After a year of life without Pete Pumps in her life Tazusa had it going rough. Everyday she looks at the mirror with a discontent in her eyes. As she walks down to the living room and into the kitchen her coach notices that Tazusa was gloomier than usual so he decided to confront her.

Takashima Yuji ( coach ) : Tazusa you seem gloomier than usual today moreover you havent been active in skating competition. Whats seems to be the problem you know that you can talk to me if you have a problem, i am you dear loving guardian after all.

Sakurano Tazusa : huh oh its nothing coach i just want to focus on my studies this year thats why i havent been active in any skating competition.

Takashima Yuji : that still doesnt explain why you havent been yourself this year..

Sakurano Tazusa : its just that.. uhmm.. its just that.. there were so many things that i have to do in school and i feel tired almost all day maybe thats why..

Sakurano Yoko : i dont believe you.. how can someone so stubborn as you study??

Sakurano Tazusa : WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!

Tazusa was goin to strangle his little sister but suddenly stopped. Instead she flick her head and smiled.

Sakurano Tazusa : well a lot has chang little sis. its up to you if you dont believe me. well i got to go now i still have classes to attend to.

Tazusa's coach and her little sister were really confuse by the way she acts but they cant do anything coz Tazusa doesnt want to open up to them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

While Tazusa was walking to her school Pete was closely watching her at heaven.

Pete Pumps : uhh if only god would grant me to be with her.. how can you call this heaven when i cant even be with the girl i loved.. this is so unfair.. damn it.. i got to get out of here no matter what the rules say..

As Pete was just about to leave heaven without any permission, god suddenly appear in front of him.

God : and where do you think youre goin Mr. Pete Pumps?? you know the rules you cant get out of here unless i said so.

Pete Pumps : but while im enjoying my life here the girl i loved is suffering down there! besides im barely enjoying my life here.

God : is that so.. hmmm well i think i have no other choice but to grant you your wish you can go back to life for a year..

Pete Pumps : REALLY?? ALRIGHT!! a years good enough as long as i can be with Tazusa.

God : but you have to promise me one thing. you wont tell her that you can only be there for a year and after this i wont grant you any more wishes is that understood Pete?

Pete Pumps : i understand. i dont really care anyway as long as i can be with her even if its just a year.

**O****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Back in earth Tazusa was walking around the park watching couples pass her by.

Sakurano Tazusa : sigh Pete i wish you were here why did you have to leave. Pete pls come back.

As Tazusa burst into tears a familiar voice suddenly called her name.

-- : Tazusa!!

Sakurano Tazusa : huh? That voice..could it be... Pete?!

When Tazusa looked at her back she saw a young man with a blonde hair standing and looking at her with a smile on his face.

Sakurano Tazusa ( almost bursting in to tears ) : Pete..its you...it really is you...Pete...

Pete Pumps : Yes Tazusa its me..so dont cry..coz ill be here with you from now on..

Tazusa was frozen in her tracks crying her heart out, right then Pete walks up to her and hugs her tight.

Pete Pumps : i love you Sakurano Tazusa..

**To be continued**

**/ Sorry guys but i have to cut the story coz im kind of busy right now :p but no worries chapter two will come out soon hopefully you guys enjoyed it dont forget to review your suggestion will be a great help for me to improve my stories tnx alot :p /**


End file.
